Dragon Ball
Summary Dragon Ball is a manga series created by Akira Toriyama, featuring Son Goku, a buy raised in a forest who would soon learn about his true heritage and become the Guardian of Earth. Along the way he meets constant threats, from Mercenaries, Aliens, Gods, and many more. Even then he gains countless allies, eventually forming a group known as the Z-Warriors. Dragon Ball is the prototype for most modern Shonen Manga/Anime, with its influence being felt all across the genres, particularly the HST (for example, Naruto and Luffy are clearly inspired by Goku). Power of the Verse Strength Dragon Ball starts off with characters in the Superhuman Range in Dragon Ball to Cosmic and even Universal power. As each arc passes a new or returning character provides the new benchmark in power. Speed Speed is a debatable topic, but generally, all these characters starts at Superhuman, Ended at High Hypersonic at the End of Dragon Ball, Relatavistic, while FTL in short bursts through Dragon Ball Z, and consistently being FTL in Dragon Ball Super. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Roymaster11 Darkmon cns Opponents: Mr. Bambu Neutral: Paulo.junior.969 Characters Dragon Ball *Son Goku (Teen) *Monster Carrot *Son Goku *Grandpa Gohan *Krillin *Master Roshi *Arale (originally from Dr. Slump) *Chi-Chi *Mercenary Tao *Pilaf *Shu *Mai *devilman *Android 8 *Tambourine *General Blue *Chiaotzu *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Yajirobe *King Piccolo *Piccolo *Shenron Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Saga *Son Gohan *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta *Saibaman Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Saga *Frieza *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Zarbon *Dodoria *Appule *Cui *Nail *King Vegeta *Porunga Dragon Ball Z: Android Saga *Trunks (future) *King Cold *Mr. Satan *Cell *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Doctor Gero *Cell Jr. Dragon Ball Z: Majin Buu Saga *Videl *Son Goten *Trunks *Majin Buu *Babidi *Yakon *Pui Pui *Spopovich *Dabura *Supreme Kai *Uub *Gotenks (Fusion of Goten and Trunks) *Vegito (Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, via Potara earrings) Dragon Ball GT * Baby * Super 17 * Son Goku GT * Vegeta GT * Pan GT * Trunks GT * Ultimate Shenron Dragon Ball Super: Battle of Gods Saga *Beerus *Whis Dragon Ball Super:Resurrection ‘F’ Saga *Tagoma *Jaco *Baby Pan Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga *Champa *Vados *Monaka *Hit *Cabba *Frost *Botamo *Auta Magetta *Zen’ō *Super Shenron *Copy Vegeta Dragon Ball Super: Goku Black Saga *Goku Black *Zamasu *Grand Prest *Fusion Zumas (Fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, via Potara earrings) *Watagash Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Saga * Basil * Lavender * Bergamo * Toppo Dragon Ball Movies *Bardock *Lucifer *Fasha *Garlic Jr. *Dr. Wheelo *Turles *Lord Slug *Cooler *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Broly *Bojack *Zangya *Gogeta (Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, via Fusion Dance) *Janemba *Tapion *Hirudegarn *Tarble *Hatchiyack *Chilled Anime only * Shula * Terror * Plague * Annin Dragon Ball Video Games *Hero (Ultimate Tenkaichi) *Future Warrior (Xenoverse) *Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) *Towa *Mira *Chrona *Demigra *Time Breaker Bardock *Tekka *Pinich *Shin Budiki Janemba Weapons * Trunk's sword * Dimension Sword (Non-Canon) * Devil Castle Canon (Non-Canon) * Gourd of Mist (Non-Canon) * Bansho Fan Composits Composit Goku Composit Trunks Composit Dragonball Charater Other Notable Victories: [http://vsdebating.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1966 Pokemon], ([[Pokemon|'Pokemon's profile']]) (Note: Composite part one Dragon Ball was used and no legendary Pokemon were allowed) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga